The Quest of Nyratar
by Jade R. Rayne
Summary: - Under Revision - Will start after the completion of Murasaki!
1. Message of Nyratar

_JadedRayne: Hello! Please do enjoy this first fanfiction of mine! Many thanks to the help of members in Dokuga fandom for useful information! Here's a brief summary of the story:_

_Summary:  
_Pureblood Youkai exists, Hanyou exists… Are the existence of Elves so unthinkable? Inside Nyratar (_Knee – rah – Tarh_) , the well concealed, 'secret' Elven homeland in the Sea of Japan is being haunted by an evil enmity after the death of Naraku.

_Setting: Canon  
_(Spoilers) This story starts off in the last chapter of the Manga.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything copyrighted by the creators of Inuyasha, but this story's plot and its original characters are mine! Disclaimer applies to all chapters!_

_Warning: This story will contain mild, hinted sex scenes and vulgar language from time to time!_

**The Quest of Nyratar**

_Message of Nyratar_

"Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama!" The young girl marveled over the kimono in her lap. It was growing warmer by each day in Feudal Japan, it wasn't rare to see the Prince of the Western land gift his ward with suitable kimonos for the weather to come. The ward known as Rin had grown slightly taller since the Prince left her in Kaede's custody when he detected a hint of miko power within her.

"How is her training fairing, Miko-san?" He asked a simple question with no hint of emotion—as he always did while talking to those beneath him. He didn't mind giving the elderly miko an honorific simply because she was Rin's mentor, and that they were only in the company of Rin.

"As it should be, Sesshoumaru-sama. Though the little one's power is as dilute as mine, she has more control over it than I had when I was her age." Kaede hunched over the pot that homed an odd concoction. "Of course, both her power and mine combined are no match for Kagome-san's power."

Sesshoumaru's tipped ear twitched in recognition at the mention of a familiar name. "Kagome?" Hadn't she slipped back into her own time like Myoga has told him, or has the old flea drank too much of the halfbreed's blood and muddled his senses?

"Aye, Kagome-san has returned to us after three years of exile from this world. It's a miracle to say the least. We all had thought her duty to this world was finished, she would return to her time—permanently." The elderly miko scooped the odd smelling concoction with a wooden ladle and poured it in a waiting bowl. "But here she is, live and well. She has become quite a miko."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru drowned out Kaede's compliments over the time traveling miko and sank inside his own thoughts. '_Is that female in this world for another mission?_' After the death of Naraku, all has been well. The human villages were flourishing despite the attacks of rouge and enraged lesser youkai. His lips thinned slightly as a certain memory flashed before his eyes._'Could it be?'_ Was the return of this miko tied to the issue that was brought before him just days earlier? Was it possible the she is connected with the secret island not too far from Japan?_'Impossible. No human has left that island once they stepped foot into it._' Then again, it wasn't as ludicrous as it sounded—she was a time traveling miko after all. He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly—unnoticeable by the human eye.

"This Sesshoumaru shall go," he nodded farewell to his ward and ignored the departing words of the elderly miko. He needed to return to his palace immediately, if the girl was back in his world for a purpose, he had a hunch of what she was destined to do. Not far from the elderly miko's hut, just over the hill laid Jaken, his retainer. It wasn't as if he took very long to deliver the gift to Rin and yet Jaken had his head leaning against his staff fast asleep. "Jaken," he said in his cool tone. He never raised his voice—for anyone or anything. He propped his feet on top of his retainer's snoring head and applied slight pressure.

Jaken snapped his eyes open and swung his magical staff wildly about. "What's the big idea? When I tell Sesshoumaru-sama what you're doing to his loyal retainer, you will regret it!" He snapped unknowingly at his assaulter. The old toad puffed his chest with pride and lifted his head as much as he could wild being stepped on to meet eyes of his prince.

"Se-Sesshoumaru-sama!" He exclaimed. His face paled considerably—drained to a sickening shade of green. "Forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama! This lowly one deserves punishment for wh-" Jaken was unable to finish his groveling to his Prince. Sesshoumaru brushed past him and prepared to leap into the direction of his palace. "W-wait for me!" Jaken hopped into the air after his lord and stretched his little arms to grab the retreating mokomoko that hung snugly over Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

Jaken clung onto the furry appendage with his life— as well as his webbed fingers can let him hold onto. It was times like these that reminded Jaken of the journey he, Rin and Sesshoumaru shared. Naraku's death brought upon a certain loneliness when Sesshoumaru decided to leave Rin to Kaede. '_Hmmph_,' Jaken hummed against the fur of the mokomoko. He misses Rin, and dare he say it, he missed the time where he had to chase her in circles or let her place a flower crown on his head. Those days were long gone now, and yes—he missed it dearly.

A warming breeze coaxed his amphibian skin and he couldn't help but stroke his cheek against the soft fur of the mokomoko. "Milord, your leaping has become considerably fluid like!" He boasted for his prince. "After all, there are no Youkai in this world that can match your power and grace! Isn't that right Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched when he caught a glance of his retainer rubbing his skin on his mokomoko. He let a low growl ripple through his throat. If it weren't for the urgency to return to his home, he would've kicked the toad to the East Sea of China. He couldn't afford to wait weeks for Jaken to return, despite his squawking voice and annoying grovels to his being, Jaken had earned his name of retaining information and important events of the past. "Jaken," his breath retained its composition and coolness despite him leaping great distances to the West.

"Hai, milord?"

"What of the message that was presented to this Sesshoumaru?"

Jaken looked up to meet the back of his Prince's silver mane covered head. "Message, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Still lost in the fluffiness and softness of Sesshoumaru's mokomoko, Jaken dreamily answered. "I haven't read the message, milord. I do find it suspicious that the messenger had the emblem of the elves." He paid the current issue at hand no attention but took in the joy of stroking the ivory fur of his lord.

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw tightly, the muscles there probed with tension. Jaken was a fool. If others had heard him speak of elves, the secret will be revealed. And a secret is not a secret if many know of it, right? "Cease your groping you insolent toad or this Sesshoumaru will separate your p-" He was unable to finish his threat to his retainer with him squawking out.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, look! It's Kagome, she has returned!"

The Prince tilted his head to the left until he caught sight of the raven hair miko from the corner of his eye. He was too wrapped in brewing up ways to torture Jaken for inadequately stroking his mokomoko for a brief moment to check on their surroundings. It didn't surprise him to find miko and the hanyou somewhere near the village—it was where they rested after all. His molten gold eyes laid upon Kagome's smiling face, and trailed his eyes to her attire. He questioned whether or not the traditional miko garment was suitable on her. The white hakui* hung loosely over her torso, her fire red hakama sealed his eyes from her lean legs. He preferred her outrageous 'high school uniform' he remembered she called it. Though it may be scanty looking, it served her well to leave an impression deep within his head.

"Sesshoumaru-nii-san!" Kagome called out with a grin.

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched involuntarily. _'… nii-san? Has the female mated with the halfbreed?_' He took a sniff of the air surrounding them. The scent of lavender and sweet chrysanthemum filled his senses—he relished the intoxicating aroma unknowingly. It was odd that he hadn't thought much of her scent when she pulled Tetsaiga from his father's grave, or when she delivered the final blow to end Naraku's existence until today. Finding her scent clean of lingering traces of semen, or any scent that betrayed her innocence, he relaxed—only by the tiniest fraction. He decided to ignore the glare of his half brother and the wide grin of the miko and continued his path to his home.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk mildly in agreement when he heard Inuyasha comment on Kagome's little outburst. '_That has a nasty ring to it_,' Sesshoumaru repeated in the protected confines of his head. His smirk grew wider, '_Indeed_.' Deciding it was unnecessary to waste precious moments thinking of the hanyou and the miko, he mentally shrugged the thought off and increased his pace.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

'_Odd_,' the Ice Prince thought to himself. He has traveled a long distance until a troubling thought brought it to his attention. '_Why should it be any concern of mine if the halfbreed's wench is innocent?_' The wind whipped through his silver mane—making splashes of silver strand glimmer under the rising moon in the darkening sky. He summoned his youkai cloud when the gentle slopes of small hills grew steeper with each passing second. Running through those slopes would be a greater waste of time than to summon his cloud and glide through the sky.

"Hn…," Sesshoumaru nearly scoffed when he thought of the miko's eyes when he saw a certain shade of sapphire in the starry night. '_Why is she intruding my peace?_' It wasn't as if he hadn't seen her before. He had saved her on more than one occasion, granted he had seen her nude from a far distance but he is uncertain why she has a larger impact on him now than before.

"Ah sire, we're home!" Jaken brightened up immediately when he saw the white marble walls of the Western Palace.

The structure was built to function as a fortress, equipped with weapons for heavy damage and yet it held an air of beauty and grace—much like the Lords of the palace. It was Sesshoumaru's grandfather, as a young youkai, who ventured out into further West and was fascinated when he discovered such fortress-like infrastructure fit for kings. Upon his return to the Western Land, his grandfather became the Great Lord Haruki and ordered the mass construction of the Western Palace, the walls made of polished white marble, windows framed with the purest of glass and steel with large balconies supported by marble pillars, the roof plated with melded plates of copper adorned with golden statues of InuYoukai in their purest form.

The marble was cut and smoothed with methods Lord Haruki has picked up from the Ancient Egyptians, and skillfully embossed with elaborate designs of Japanese Koi, the symbolic crescent moon above the main entrance, and of InuYoukai's pure form in various poses. It was no doubt the Western Palace was a sight to behold. In the morning, the sun's bright light reflects off the white marble walls and into places where vegetation hungrily drank in the warmth. At night, the ethereal glow of the moon bounced off the walls of the palace and lit up many pathways for travelers. It after the construction of the palace where the Western villages bloomed around the palace. They engulfed themselves in the morning warmth, and rejoiced under the moon's ethereal light.

As if the marble walls of the Western Palace weren't enough, Lord Haruki gave specific orders to design the interior as well. Hallway walls, floor and ceiling were paved with ceramic tiles with exquisite designs, while some rooms were customized with a tradition tatami mats and marble paneling of various colors. Rich velvet curtains with golden thread ropes adorned every window, furniture were crafted in a unique style blended with various cultures the Lord Haruki has picked up. Beds especially, were futons stuffed with soft cotton and plucked feathers and laid on top of a well carved headbordless bed frame of various sort of stones and wood—with carvings of a story on three sides of base, the fourth side resting against the wall. It was without a doubt, the structural upkeep of this grand palace needed a well organized system of palace servants.

Those very servants scurried out of the main entrance and formed two straight lines along the stone path leading to the doorway. They kept their heads downcasted and bowed lowly as their Prince gracefully walked past after he dissolved his cloud. Of course, not all the servants were present, only the ones that manned the front gardens and gates were _expected_ to.

"Welcome home milord," Kinu, a well trusted and seasoned General of Sesshoumaru's army greeted the returning Prince.

Seshoumaru nodded at his general, as well as a close ally of him and his deceased father. "I trust all has gone well in my absence?"

Kinu, also an InuYoukai, but from the Northern Mountains nodded. "On our patrols we have had small encounters with rogue bands, but they were of no issue."

"It is odd to have you greet me on my return, Kinu."

"The soldiers are training under Ishi and Yashin, and I have nothing to do but to pester and torment our little servants," Kinu casually replied and grinned hotly at a passing young fox youkai. He trained under the great InuTaishou when he was a pup, but long before Sesshoumaru was born—his loyalty to the InuYoukai of the Moon were unquestionable and unmatched.

"It is time for you to get a mate and settle, Kinu. You are running out of time," Sesshoumaru pushed the mahogany carved doors into his large study on the third floor of the grand palace. Scrolls were piled neatly on top of each other on sturdy shelves, some were binded vertically like books. He made his way over to a wooden platform with cushions and a rug beneath a table that was no higher than a foot. He settled into his seat behind the table with great ease, it was his rightful place as Crowned Prince of the deceased lord.

"Speak for yourself Sesshoumaru. It is time for you to mate and ascend the throne you rightfully deserve," Kinu rested on a cushion not far off the platform where Sesshoumaru sat with his legs folded neatly.

Sesshoumaru grinned lightly, "You are far older than I am." Kinu was the only creature that walks this world, besides Rin, who he genuinely cared for. He was present during Sesshoumaru's birth to this world and his loyalty was set in stone when the two became like brothers.

"You just wait. When I'm mated, I will ask you this damn question until you want to rip my head off," Kinu grumbled and propped his chin onto his palm that rested on top of a bent knee.

"If… you will be mated is the corrected phrase," Sesshoumaru casted a small chuckle to his dear friend and skimmed through the scrolls piling atop the table. Paper work was his least favorite thing to do, if he has a favorite thing to do that is. But it was necessary for the peace of Japan. The death of Naraku has brought peace upon the North, West and Eastern land, and it was crucial that this dubious peace was kept. He did enjoy the moments of battle, the metallic scent of blood spilling into the air as much as the next blood thirsty youkai, but another crisis is upon them.

A familiar, opened scroll caught his eye. '_The elves' message…_' He wearily unrolled the paper and reread its contents.

'_Prince Sesshoumaru, there is a certain unrest on our Island. We, the Elves of Nyratar request immediate assistance from the Clan of the Moon. Our prophets tell us you will acquire the assistance of a human with a past of betrayal and of a heart of light. The concealing spell of our barrier will open to you and the female within the fortnight of this message. The situation is dire, your assistance will be a great asset in the upcoming battle. First night of the Spring's full moon._'

The scroll was then marked with the seal of the elves. The content of the message was written in the ancient language of the _Lynseta_, language of the secret elves. All beings who knew of the Elves' existence were required to learn their ancient language, as they have learned of others.

The realm of the elves were unknown to the world, except for a few Lords and Kings on Earth—and he was one of them. The InuYoukai of the Moon were allies of the Nyratar Elves for centuries, since the birth of the first of the Nyratar elves and of the youkai of the Moon. If the Nyratar Elves needed his assistance, he would be wise and offer his power to the best of his abilities—as was he was sure if he requested assistance, they will agree upon request.

The secret of the elves' existence were critical to the growth of civilizations. The mainland _Elves of Rtunara_, living in secret in the North Sea of modern day Europe was the base of power for many smaller clans of Elves scattered around the world. The Elven society has the gift of Sight more accurate than Oracles, the gift of Healing—faster than the power of purebred Youkai, the gift of Agility that can rival Sesshoumaru's, and finally the gift of Fertility that can impregnate a female with multiple sets of pure Elven infants and as well as growing vegetation out of season. If the world knew of their existence, there will be no telling of what can happen. It was without a doubt there will be power hungry fools itching to grasp this power within their hands.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he tipped the edge of the scroll over the candle's flame on his desk and watched it catch on fire and placed it on a ceramic tray. The flames danced merrily around the scroll before consuming it completely and rendering it into black ash.

"Something troubling you?"

Sesshoumaru looked up to find Kinu still resting on the cushion with several scrolls scattered around him and his eyes twinkled in mild bewilderment. "I forgot you were here," he turned his attention back to the black ash on the ceramic tray. "It seems I will have to leave once more."

"On an errand again? How long this time?" Kinu's tone was noticeably clearer and crisp. It was a miracle he took his work seriously in the absence of Sesshoumaru despite his flirtatious ways with the female servants.

"I must be in Nyratar within the new moon. I am unsure of the amount of time needed to resolve this situation."

"Nyratar? What business do you have there? Are the Elves in trouble?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "They require our assistance." He didn't mind telling Kinu, if he couldn't trust him—then who can he trust? "The incompetent messenger took nearly eleven nights to send me this message," he hissed in mild annoyance. "It is not enough time to convince the miko to come."

"Miko?" Kinu piped up dramatically—his eyes widen and a grin was plastered on his handsome face. "What do you need a miko for? Is she pleasant on the eyes? Good figure? Nice a-."

"Cease your rambunctious rambling Kinu. The miko clings onto the hanyou like no other. You stand no chance," Sesshoumaru had to cut off his friend's questions before they escalate to a new level, and at this moment he didn't need to think how finely shaped her legs and ass are. '_… Damn it_.'

Kinu huffed and pouted, "How, exactly do you know for sure it's your brother's miko that you're looking for?..." He paused for a brief moment to collect his thoughts "… and you do know I can be very persuasive." He rolled off a sensual purr from deep within his throat.

Sesshoumaru scoffed at his absurd behavior and discarded his last question. "The letter stated that I will acquire the help of a human with a past of betrayal and a heart of light. It is without a doubt my blasted half brother has betrayed her on countless occasions when he ran off to find his dead lover. She is a fool to accept and forgive him—is that not a heart of light?"

"You got a point there…" Kinu eyed his Prince with a raised eyebrow. He looked quite doubtful for some odd reason. "Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru lifted his head to meet Kinu's steel colored eyes.

"It's the first time I heard you talk so much about anything… especially about a miko… a woman… with breasts an-" Kinu drawled out his description and was cut short with a slam of the study doors, and Sesshoumaru was gone. "That blasted dog…"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Ridiculous fool," Sesshoumaru closed the door of his private chambers on fourth floor of the Western Palace. '_He mocks me for speaking of a female_,' he grumbled as he skillfully untied the straps to his armor. '_This Sesshoumaru wouldn't speak of her if it weren't for the current situation at hand_,' he growled lowly in his chest and stepped into his private bath chamber. In the corner of a room rested a bed of heated coals on a metal pan, the bath itself was constructed to resemble a hotspring, while at the base laid a small opening to deposit coal to keep the water warm.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed of coals and grabbed a wooden ladle of cool water and pour it over the coal. Steam immediately lurked into the room—rising the temperature of the bath chamber considerably. He peeled off the remaining of his attire and sank into the warm water of the bath. '_The miko can wait until sunrise… I must rest in my own futon tonight._'

..

_Rayne: I know it's kind of a weird beginning… but I'm working on it! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. Stronger than Strength

**The Quest of Nyratar  
**_Stronger than Strength_

The golden rays of the rising sun penetrated the twilight sky, lighting the way to the East for the Ice Prince. He's limited on time—a night has passed since the delivery of the letter, it leaves him only a day and two nights to convince the miko to come with him into Nyratar. Sesshoumaru's lips twitched into a slight snarl. The thought of her travelling with him repulsed him to a degree—was he growing soft? Vicious rumors descended upon his status when Rin joined his pack and he vowed not to have another human follow in his grace.

"Impossible," Sesshoumaru scoffed. He wasn't weak. He doesn't have a weakness; he is the mighty Taiyoukai of the West after all. He only needs the company of the miko to save an alliance forged by his ancestors—it was out of duty and honor. He lulled in his thoughts until the edge of Inuyasha's Forest came into his view. '_Let's get this over with_.' Sesshoumaru descended onto the forest floor and dissipated his ki cloud. Landing gracefully on his feet, he masked his scent and summoned his Youkai speed and sped towards Kaede's hut.

A distant sound grasped his attention—it sounded like a soft whimper. Sesshoumaru relaxed his hurried pace to a fast stride. The scent of human arousal soon penetrated the air around the forest. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, '_Damn humans_.' What annoyed him the most was that the scent was omitting strongly in the direction he was heading—he also detected the halfbreed's scent. He couldn't help but wonder if the miko finally gave in and succumb to his brother's advances.

Not bothering to change his direction, he continued forward to where the strong scent of sexual desire rested. He didn't care to change course simply because he didn't care if he runs into the couple rutting on the forest floor. He just needed the miko's assistance… and not anything else. The scent of sex danced around his nostrils—it was strong, and he was getting close. The soft whimpers escalated to loud grunts and moans of pleasure.

"More…!"

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. '_That voice..._' It a female's voice… it was… Curious, he sprinted into the clearing of the valley where he detected his brother.

"S-Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha gasped in surprise. He was caught. With inhuman speed he ripped himself away from the female human under him and adjusted his fire red robe bottom. "What the hell are you doing here?" He reached over for Tetsaiga.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the blushing female behind his brother. It doesn't take a genius to put one and two together, and apparently Inuyasha has traveled down a much different route he thought he would. "Where is the miko, Hanyou?"

Inuyasha growled, "What the hell do you want with my Kagome?" He took a step and readied himself in an attack position.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to answer him. Was there a point to answer anyway? It was clear the female wasn't Kagome, if she wasn't here then she must be in Kaede's hut honing her power. He diverted his attention from Inuyasha and headed for Kaede's hut.

"I'm not going to let you get close to Kagome!" Inuyasha leaped into the air and began his assault. The female screamed in terror and grabbed her discarded clothes and ran towards the village. Sesshoumaru swiftly dodged Inuyasha's attack and let out an annoyed scoff.

"Inuyasha, this one has no time to deal with your stupidity." Sesshoumaru's claws dripped poison briefly before it formed into a deadly whip. Leaping into the air, he sent his whip after his brother to disarm him. Needless to say, it didn't take too many tries even if he was a somewhat formidable opponent. "Cease this insolence, whelp." Sesshoumar dashed forward and released a back kick into Inuyasha's torso.

Inuyasha groaned as the air in his lungs were knocked out of him, and he propelled backwards; crashing against a tree from the force of the kick. "Y… you bastard! Get out of here now! You have no business with her!"

Sesshoumaru's face remained stoic, his lips opened to speak. "Neither do you, brother. You have no business with her welfare after rutting with another female. Tell me, she doesn't know does she?" He smirked at Inuyasha's reaction. '_She doesn't know after all_.'

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Inuyasha growled and struggled to stand on his feet. Apparently his brother kicked him with more force than usual. '_Why does he care about Kagome?_' Inuyasha dusted off the dirt off his robe and growled, "What do you want?"

"…" Sesshoumaru kept his silence. He has caught his brother in the act of cheating on the miko. He couldn't help but wonder whatever empowered his idiotic brother to do so, even if the miko was a human. "This one has a proposition for you, brother…" Maybe it wasn't so difficult in persuading the miko to come with him after all… Not if he can blackmail his brother in persuading her to go with him.

"I ain't interested in what you have to offer, Sesshoumaru. Just get out of my forest and leave us be," Inuyasha readied himself to attack once more.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Sesshoumaru smirked. This simple facial movement froze Inuyasha on his feet. Sesshoumaru watched with interest as his brother's ears twitched in curiousity… and fear. '_So… he does know what I'm going to offer him_.' Sesshoumaru withdrew his poison whip and stood straight. "I need _your_ miko to aid me in my journey to prevent a war."

"… and?" Inuyasha knew he cheated on Kagome—but he couldn't help himself. His sexual needs were usually taken care of by Kikyo when she was alive… but she's gone now. He couldn't bring himself to ask Kagome for such favors—because he was afraid of rejection and that she was always preoccupied with Kaede. Inuyasha sighed, he had to keep this a secret… even if it means he has to convince Kagome to go with Sesshoumaru for a few days. "How long?"

"This one must depart with the girl by the sunrise tomorrow if we travel by foot."

"That's not what I asked. How long will need her for?" Inuyasha grew impatient. Things may not look his way after all. Kagome may be gone for longer than expected.

"One week. More than enough of my time wasted with the miko," Sesshoumaru brushed a strand of his silver locks from his face with an uninterested movement. He saw his brother's hesitation and wondered if his brother will risk losing Kagome's trust over not trusting him. He mentally smirked, either way he was in a situation that will backfire on him. "You choose, brother. Convince her to come with me or she shall hear the news from me."

Inuyasha sputtered, "W-wait… How do I know you won't tell her when you're travelling with her?" He didn't want Kagome to know—ever. If she did, it'll be over for him… he didn't want to lose her.

"You dare question this Sesshoumaru's word, hanyou?" Sesshoumaru threatened with a menacing growl. "If I give you my word, I intend to keep it… unlike you, brother."

An awkward silence hung between them in the valley. Inuyasha seems as if he was debating the consequences of letting Kagome go, and not letting her go with him. '_I can't lose her…_' He closed his amber color eyes and let out a troubled sigh, "Follow me."

"This Sesshoumaru, does not _follow_ anyone." Sesshoumaru glowered in victory in the confines of his head. He walked ahead of Inuyasha, and followed the scent of the luscious lavender that grows stronger within the passing second. It seems the miko was looking for the halfbreed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome gasped when she saw the Ice Prince striding towards her. "What are you doing here? Are you looking for Rin again? Have you seen Inuyasha? I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"…" Sesshoumaru stared at the miko with an intense glare. '_She has grown…_' Much like Rin, she has matured over the years when they were looking to dispel of the evil entity, Naraku. She no longer looked like a lost puppy following Inuyasha around. "He was… _preoccupied _in the forest," he hinted aloud. He knew Inuyasha could hear him, but it doesn't mean Kagome will understand what he was speaking of.

Inuyasha growled behind him. "Sesshoumaru," he threatened curtly. He brushed past his elder brother and greeted Kagome. "I thought I sensed a lesser demon out there Kagome," he reached over and pulled Kagome in a protective hug. '_I won't lose you to anyone…_' He pulled back from the embrace and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome glowered with happiness from the affection Inuyasha was showering her with. "Are you hurt?" She scanned over Inuyasha's body, looking for injuries but something caught her eye. "What's this?" She pointed at the moist stains above his pelvic area.

Inuyasha swallowed nervously, "Uhm…" He had no excuse for that. 'Damn it, I should've taken off all my clothes.'

"He was _relieving_ himself when I ran into him," Sesshoumaru nonchalantly said and brushed past them and walked towards the direction where Rin was collecting flowers. He was disgusted by the scent of lies rolling off in waves off of Inuyasha. His words had two meanings to them, 'If she was smart, she would pick it up.'

Kagome blushed, "Oh… anyway, are you feeling better now Inuyasha? Does your stomach hurt?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him lightly towards the cottage where she has prepared a morning meal for them.

"Yes, I'm alright. I love you…" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and pulled Kagome into his body for another embrace, with her back against his chest. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against the nape of her neck.

Kagome giggled and blushed, "What's with you today Inuyasha? You're being odd! Let's go eat!" She squeezed out of his embrace and jogged towards the hut.

"I won't lose you… even if I have to hide this for the rest of my life…" Inuyasha whispered softly while staring at her retrieving back. She was out of range to hear his words… but Sesshoumaru's keen hearing picked it up.

Sesshoumaru's eyes harden and glazed over with an icy tone, '_The hanyou wants to keep this a secret after all… I wonder if her loyalty to Inuyasha is stronger than his. You are a disgrace, Inuyasha._' His gaze was fixed on Kagome as she beckoned him to come into the hut to share their meal. "Come, Rin." He commanded to his previous ward and entered the small hut.

"Miko, I request your assistance in an utmost important matter. We will leave before tomorrow's sunrise," Sesshoumaru insisted as he entered the homely hut. He watched with interest as Kagome changed through her bounty of emotions.

Her eyes harden briefly in anger then wide, curious eyes questioned him, "Come again?" Kagome settled herself over the pot of savory smelling contents, trying to prevent the wave of questions from spilling out of her mouth.

"This one does not repeat himself," he tucked his hands into the sleeves of his kimono and stared at her with emotionless eyes. "Ready yourself for a week's worth of travelling gear. I prefer you leave with only a weapon and a few morsels of food."

"What makes you think I'll go with you?" Kagome raised her voice and tossed down her chopsticks into the pot without regard.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows, "Surely, Miko… Wood is not part of your diet." He nodded towards the pot. Kagome gasped and quickly pinched the exposed ends of the wooden chopsticks and pulled them out of the pot.

"I'm not going. You haven't even told me why I have to go with you." Kagome continued to set up the prepared meal with faltering concentration.

"Kagome… go with him. It's something about preventing a war and it's only going to be a week," Inuyasha stepped into the hut and settled besides Kagome.

"But Inuyasha! I have to stay here and take care of Rin and Kaede!" Kagome protested vigorously. She shook her head and denied the offer. "I have unfinished business here." Inuyasha countered her comments, trying with great effort to persuade her to leave with his brother.

After minutes of trying to persuade an adamant Kagome, Sesshoumaru decided it was best to threaten her with an ultimatum—and he would very well act on his word. "Miko," He hissed loud enough for the couple to cease their bickering. There was annoyance plastered on his face, "You _will _come with me on this journey or this one gives you his word that I will remove Rin from your incompetent care, and thus cease her miko training."

"You wouldn't! She has great potential!" Kagome gave Sesshoumaru an incredulous gasp.

"This Sesshoumaru does not lie," he growled. 'They are a perfect match—both doubting my word. Incompetent fools.'

"Just start packing, Kagome… You'll only be gone a week. I'll take care of everything else. Sesshoumaru will make sure to return you safely here… wouldn't you Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha gently rubbed comforting circles on Kagome's back. Sesshoumaru nodded without a response to his insinuation. He would make sure the miko returned to the Island of Japan… whether he delivered her back here to this village is to be decided later on.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha intently, '_Why is he so adamant about me leaving with Sesshoumaru…?_' She diverted her gaze to Sesshoumaru. She knew she had no reason to really fear him—he's saved her countless times during the past few years. But she was curious in why he needs her, her powers weren't completely trained. "Are… you okay with this Inuyasha?"

"Yeah…" He reached over and pulled Kagome into an embrace and glared at Sesshoumaru over her shoulder. 'You better keep your promise,' he mouthed to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and remained still in his seated position, "We will depart tomorrow morning." He will keep silent of the situation he witnessed this morning, but he can't promise that she won't find out eventually. But he was enjoying this… blackmail he had over his brother. Sesshoumaru grinned in the presence of his brother and the miko, '_Blackmail is indeed stronger than strength_.'

/

**JR**- *Grins*Naughty Inuyasha…


	3. A Man and a Youkai

**The Quest of Nyratar  
**_A Man and a Youkai_

"Sesshoumaru, wait!" Kagome struggled to walk pass the forest shrubs and vines that seemed to tower over her short frame. She glanced in front of her to find Sesshoumaru graciously flowing above the shrubs on his ki cloud. "What I'm doing needs more effort than what you're doing!" She called out to him without a thought. She was just wanting him to slow down a little—after all, she only had a few hours of sleep, four at best.

Sesshoumaru descended onto the forest floor and turned to face her with an emotionless gaze. He watched her intently as she struggled to close in the distance between them. "Miko," he began. Kagome stopped in front of his stature and looked at him with a curious demeanor.

"Are you implying you can summon your own ki cloud with less effort than walking through the forest?" Sesshoumaru's emotionless gaze pinned her down—rendering her brain into a pile of mush.

"Uh… oh… Not what I meant. Uhm… it's just that…" her face was flushed red from utter embarrassment as she failed to defend her words. Her gaze dropped to her feet, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. '_Dang it Kagome! I can't believe after this many years I still can't talk to him face to face!_'

"Go ahead Miko. Summon your cloud," Sesshoumaru placed his hands in his sleeves and stood tall and proud. '_She implies I exert less energy when on my ki cloud. Ridiculous fool._'

Kagome unconsciously sucked in a breath and lifted her head to glare at the Inuyoukai in front of her, "You're joking right?" She asked him incredulously.

Sesshoumaru arched an elegant eyebrow, "Joking?" He tested the unfamiliar word on his lips. "This one does not _joke_, Miko." He turned around swiftly and started on his path, leaving a very curious, frustrated and confused Kagome behind.

Kagome stood there for a brief second, 'He doesn't know what the word means, does he?' She giggled softly—she'll have some harmless fun with him. Steading the straps of her misshaped sack on her back, she jogged through the forest floor to catch up with Sesshoumaru. "Do you know what the word 'joke' means anyway Sesshoumaru?"

"…" He kept silent and slight quickened his pace. "Insolent Miko. Are you implying this One doesn't understand a simple word?" His hardened gaze was focused on the path in front of them. Teasing the miko was another thing, but having her tease him was an entirely different subject he was not accustomed to.

"But Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called out his name with mirth etched in her voice. She received a glare from him from the corner of his eyes that reminded her that he was the leader of the Western Lands. Kagome quickly added with a small peep of her voice, "-sama… Sesshoumaru-sama. Can you tell me what it means?"

"Cease your insolent yapping Miko. This Sesshoumaru needs not explain anything to you." Sesshoumaru growled with light annoyance. '_Damn this female._'

"But if you know what it means, then you should explain it to me! I mean, you can't just use the word without knowing what it means!" Kagome rambled on without questioning her informality with the ice prince. Despite ignoring Sesshoumaru's warning growls, she kept questioning his intelligence—playfully of course, but he doesn't know that.

"If you know what joking means, then you should tell it to me! _Surely_, you know… right?" Kagome let out an airy laugh. "You don't even know what it means, why bother using the word?" She let out another series of giggles—unaware of the tension building within Sesshoumaru.

With a snarl, Sesshoumaru spun around with great speed, enclosed the distance between their faces and hissed at her—with his fangs elongated and ready to attack. "_Cease this rambling at once, wench or so help me, I will sew that mouth of yours shut_," his lengthened claws dug into her shoulder blades.

Kagome starred at him with wide, frightened eyes. Her speech escaped her the moment she saw his intent of keeping his threat if she makes a single sound. The conjunctiva of his eyes began to tint pink, his pupils narrowed into dangerous slits. She swallowed the lump in her throat, '_Did I go too far?_' She nodded in acknowledgement that she was to stop annoying the prince. He was not who she thought he was… With a disappointed gaze in her eyes, she parted her lips to speak. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama…. I was just j-."

"Just '_joking_,' is that right Miko?" Sesshoumaru growled and shoved her roughly and released his grip on her shoulders. Without another word, he leaped into the air and summoned his ki cloud to collect his composure—to be away from her.

Kagome straightened the heavy sack on her shoulders with shivering fingers. She was shaken—her knees felt rickety and weak, her heart was pounding ferociously in her chest. '_He's not the man I thought he was…_' She awkwardly avoided the sharp thorns and shrubs while trying to keep herself upright on the plant-ridden path. '_What else would I expect from him? A laugh or something?_' She berated herself for expecting him to show her some sort of emotion—or _something_ to make her believe he was a good man, but with a selfish personality. '_I guess he's just plain… him_,' Kagome sarcastically thought.

-0-

The day uneventfully passed into late evening— the air began to chill and Kagome was beyond exhausted. It's been a good seven or eight hours since their last rest near a stream. To Kagome's pleasure, Sesshoumaru had dissipated his cloud and resumed on his feet at a slower pace than before their heated encounter. Kagome's eyes gazed lazily over Sesshoumaru's tall stature. '_He's always so… upright_.' For all she knew, Sesshoumaru wasn't even slightly tired. His back stood tall, his chest up and forward and shoulders still and firm looking. His hair even looked more perfect than before. '_If that's even possible_' Kagome remarked bitterly. Her hair, much like Inuyasha takes constant grooming to prevent unsightly cowlicks and knots. For the past half a day, she has yet to see Sesshoumaru groom his hair and it remained—perfect. Her, on the other hand had leaves and twigs pull and scrap against her hair and scalp. Kagome sighed, she was unsightly.

"We will camp here for tonight," Sesshoumaru casted a brief glance over his shoulders to Kagome. It was a small clearing in the forest where he has camped many times before—it was a safe location. He saw her nod mutely and chose a spot covered with lush grass by a tree trunk. He opted to sit on a fallen log not too far from her. He watched her rummage into her large leather sack and mumbled incoherently. Sesshoumaru deterred his attention from the mumbling miko and looked up into the sky. The half-moon shone brightly with her sister stars in the continuously darkening sky. '_We will reach Nyratar before night falls tomorrow…_' He had lost track of time when he dwelled too deep in his conversation with his Youkai. His Youkai claims he was too harsh on the female, that it was upset from his master's treatment. He was getting a headache… Sesshoumaru let out a soft sigh, '_you will be the death of me…_'

"Achoo!" Kagome blushed and covered her face in embarrassment. She didn't mean to sneeze so loud—her sneeze brought Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts. Though it was early spring, the nights were still chilly and damp. The wool blanket she covered herself with provided her very little warmth. '_I should've packed more…_' Kagome sighed and glanced over her sack. She missed her yellow sack—she could fit a refrigerator in there if she wanted to… but it was long gone and in the future. She saw Sesshoumaru shift on his fallen log and stood on his feet.

"Stay here, I will return shortly," he swiftly turned on his heels and headed deeper into the forest.

Kagome sighed, what other choice did she have? She could very well get up and head back into the forest, but she would be betraying Sesshoumaru's what little trust he has in her and hurting Inuyasha at the same time. She couldn't help but wonder why Inuyasha was so eager to tell her to help his brother. Surely, they've settled most of their differences and grudges against each other—well enough to not kill each other on sight. She sighed again, 'it's going to be a long week.' She snuggled deeper into her wool blanket for more warmth—it soothed her. It had been a long day, and all she wanted was a brief moment of rest…

-0-

"Mmm…" Kagome stirred from her comfortable position on the lush grass. "Oh…" she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand to clear her fuzzy vision. A large fire illuminated the small clearing and the smell of meat tickled her senses. She noticed Sesshoumaru resting rather close to her. Her eyes trailed up Sesshoumaru's frame to meet his emotionless eyes. His golden eyes sparkled under the flickering flames of the fire—it captivated her. Their gazes interlocked to what seems like for hours until Sesshoumaru looked away from her.

"There," he said briefly and nodded at the meat skewered on a few sticks in front of her. "Rabbit meat, it'll keep you energized for tomorrow's journey."

Kagome gingerly picked up a skewer and examined the cooked meat, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." She gave him a gratified smile. She shifted in a sitting position with her knees tucked on her right side and leaned on her left arm. She slowly nibbled at the tender meat until satisfied. She let out a soft sigh—she was beyond content. The chill of the night no longer affected her because of the fire Sesshoumaru had built for her. She tilted her head softly so she can see Sesshoumaru from the left corners of her eye. '_Why are you suddenly so kind?'_ She wondered.

"This one isn't being generous. As pack leader, I am merely prolonging your services for me. You are useless to me if malnourished or ill," Sesshoumaru spoke in his icy tone—seemingly reading her mind. '_**Guilt.**_' His Youkai snickered. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes in the miko's presence. "This one feels no guilt…" he whispered lowly.

"Hm?" Kagome stared at him curiously. '_What was that last thing he said?_' She waited for him to repeat, but to her dismay he didn't. He just sat there looking intensely into the blazing flames without any emotion—as usual. She sighed, '_It's out of duty I guess_.' She couldn't help but feel there was something more within Sesshoumaru than duty. Compared to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru was stoic, composed, and calculating. Kagome giggled, Inuyasha was brash but he was gentle—he genuinely cared for her wellbeing. She had been contemplating his offer to mate him and spend the rest of their lives together as husband and wife—but she was scared. Not of Inuyasha, but the fear of Inuyasha still believing she was Kikyo's incarnation. Kagome sighed and repositioned herself onto the soft grass. It was a dilemma for sure.

Sesshoumaru stared at her with curious eyes. He could feel the turmoil rolling off of her body in waves and it peaked his interest. '_Could she be thinking about that half-breed?_' He wondered if she knew about his adulterous actions and chose to overlook it. "Tell me, Miko…" Sesshoumaru began. Kagome shifted her position to look at him while resting comfortably on the soft ground. Her sapphire eyes locked onto his. Her large almond shaped eyes stared at him with a childish innocence—should he break that naïve innocence of hers, or should she find out for herself from Inuyasha?

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome waited for his question.

Never breaking their interlocked gaze, he parted his lips to form his question but discovered he couldn't manage to say, '_Are you aware that the halfbreed has been unfaithful to you._' He closed his lips and breathed out brashly through his nostrils. His eyes hardened into a cold glare and abruptly turned his face away from her. "Sleep. I will patrol," he ordered and started to retrieve into the forest to reflect on his thoughts.

Kagome stared at his departing figured with a confused gaze, "What are you wanting to know Sesshoumaru…" She knew he wanted to ask her a question—but what stopped him? She sighed and shook her head in an unconcerned manner, '_Beats me… I just want to sleep._'

On a thick branch of a tree not too far from the camp, Sesshoumaru watched the miko reposition herself comfortably before drifting to sleep. '_Damn her_,' he cursed. His eyes narrowed into slits at the sleeping female. '_What is she to me… to make me reconsider my questions to her?_' A few sudden flashes of Rin's childish smiles crossed his eyes. '_Is it because she's human… or is it because she considers Rin as one of her own…_' Sesshoumaru let out a frustrated growl, '_Damn her. Damn humans. This one will not succumb to the relations of humans._' A sudden image of Kagome's smile from the camp played in his head. The night will be long for Sesshoumaru. In the three years they worked together to fight Naraku, never once did he take notice of her eyes. And yet images of Kagome's hauntingly beautiful gaze began to taunt him.

'_**Release me**_,' his Youkai commanded. Sesshoumaru scoffed at his youkai's request. '_**I have to feed tonight…**_' Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and sighed, it had been a while since he let his Youkai roam and feed under the moon. Like any creature on the planet, one must eat to survive and his Youkai was no exception. What Sesshoumaru eats might feed his body and his Youkai for a short while, but in order for it to sustain itself, it must hunt—free from Sesshoumaru's control for the night. Summoning his ki cloud, he headed further south so he wouldn't interrupt Kagome. She would be safe in the camp—he made sure of that. He extended his aura and scent surrounding the camp earlier when Kagome was asleep to keep the rogues away. If any were to attack, she could take care of herself.

-0-

An earth rumbling howl tore through the midnight sky as the great beast morphed into a humanoid form. Sesshoumaru's youkai assumed control of their body and headed north to the camp. Along the path he picked up his discarded robes and armor and swiftly slipped them on. He and Sesshoumaru were satisfied from their feast of wild boars and Sika deer. The beast grumbled in pleasure when he picked up Kagome's luscious scent. He wasn't done hunting for tonight; there was one more prey he was wanting to taste before the night was over.

Sesshoumaru growled at his youkai's control, '_Don't you dare._' His youkai smirked when he felt his master fighting for control. "_**Just a little more time**_," he said. Sesshoumaru roared furiously in his confines and began to break the control of his beast. His youkai snarled and hurried his pace into the camp—he was running out of time. He finally broke into the clearing and there he found Kagome comfortably sleeping near the diminishing fire.

The youkai silently kneeled by Kagome's nestled body and nearly purred at the close proximity. He had been attracted to her the moment she defied him at their father's grave—he will teach her a lesson of dominance tonight now that he was free from his master's confines. '_You will cease this insolence, beast_' Sesshoumaru growled lowly. The beast shook his head and trailed his crimson eyes down her body. He placed one of his hands on the grass above Kagome's head, and the other rubbed lazy circles on her shoulder. Despite his master shaking his concentration in his confines, he leaned over Kagome's face and watched her stir in her sleep. "_**Hello… Kagome**_," he whispered—his voice thick and hoarse. Kagome's eyes snapped opened.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" It took a few seconds for her eyes to render the image of Sesshoumaru's face clearly and was shocked by his crimson conjunctiva. Kagome gasped tried to scoot backwards, but his hand on her shoulder held her firmly in place.

"_**No, not Master. Youkai**_," he whispered and closed in the distance between their faces. His tongue darted out past his lips and dragged it lazily up her cheek and towards her ear. "_**You taste as lovely as you smell**_," he whispered lustfully.

Kagome froze in her spot on the ground—unable to speak or blink. Her wide eyes stared at the youkai's crimson and noticed the pupil began to flicker between icy blue to gold. Sesshoumaru was fighting for control. She's seen Sesshoumaru's true youkai form once before, but she has never interacted with the beast in Sesshoumaru's body. She swallowed nervously… "Heh," she let out a pathetic chuckle, "where's Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The youkai closed his eyes and grimaced at the losing battle for control. He felt his master's disapproval of licking the miko's cheek but when he did so, Sesshoumaru's anger increased tenfold. "_**We… will meet again**_," he grounded out between clenched teeth and let out a loud snarl—frightening Kagome immensely.

Kagome tore herself away from his hands; her top caught onto his claws and tore the thin material. She watched with doe eyes as Sesshoumaru or his youkai rather, hiss and growl in a hunched position. She flinched when he let out another snarl and he suddenly fell silent. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and willed herself to speak, "S-Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru looked up, revealing his golden eyes. Kagome sighed with relief and slumped against the tree's trunk behind her. He narrowed his eyes at her briefly before getting up and dusting the dirt off his kimono.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked with a concerned tone. That was an experience she wasn't entirely new to. After all, she's dealt with Inuyasha's youkai several times.

Sesshoumaru turned on his heels and grunted, "That will _never _happen again." He leaped into the branches of the trees rapidly and disappeared into the forest once more for the night.

Kagome sighed and shook her head for what seems to be the hundredth time today, "What in the world…" The moon was still high in the sky—the night was still early. "It will be wise to get some sleep," she murmured. She has had enough of overly emotional demons and demon lords. As of Inuyasha wasn't enough, now she has to deal with Sesshoumaru's youkai. She laid down once more on the soft grass, but she was certain—after that ordeal, she will not be able to sleep a single bit that night.

/

End Chapter!

**JR**- Heh :) I'll try to update faster, but no promises… at least this chapter didn't take a year and few months to update!


	4. Flying

**The Quest of Nyratar  
**_Flying_

"Yarhmmm!" Kagome yawned joyously—stretching her arms above her heard. Another uneventful day has passed on the walk towards the West. She was tired, yes—but she was also excited for the adventure to come. It felt like months since her group of friends traveled around Japan to kill Naraku and she was getting wearily of Inuyasha badgering her to mate with him. "Hmm…" She let out a soft hum. She was thinking about her beloved white-hair hanyou all morning; and it was leaving her a bit flustered. He had been leaving her bedside every morning only to return to her before their nightly meal. For the first few times she questioned him, he avoided her questions and made excuses to leave. She slyly accused him of cheating on her with Kikyou—but she was dead. Kagome let out a small laugh, '_He loves me. Inuyasha will never do that again…_'

Sesshoumaru's ear twitched when he picked up her small laughter. '_What could she be thinking about?_' he pondered. He had witnessed the miko's myriad of emotions within the short span of time since she awoken this morning. He half expected her to avoid him at all costs after the incident last night with his beast—yet she bid him a merry good morning and went about dusting herself off. When he didn't answer, she began to grumble inaudibly and began stomping away from him towards the West. And shortly before, she was laughing and humming. The prince let out an inaudible sigh; he would've left the miko to fend for herself if he didn't need her. '_We are behind on time—we must hurry_,' he glanced up in the sky to determine the time. They were on his lands now; no one on his lands would dare attack him unless they are wishing for a painful death and they can hurry without further distractions.

"Miko," his voice broke Kagome's musing over a passing cloud. He flinched at her reply.

"Yes?" Her voice squeaked when she answered his call. It had been a while since she used her vocal cords and they were indeed slightly rusty. Kagome's face flushed a bright pink at the sound of her voice, '_Gosh… If I sound this horrible to my ears, I wonder what damage I did to Sesshoumaru's?_' She peeked over his shoulders curiously to find his ears twitching slightly. '_I'm dead… I know it…_' She grimaced at what she thought Sesshoumaru will do to kill her—not that she was afraid. Wild scenarios from gutting her to skinning her alive popped up into her head and she was growing slightly fearful. "Neh… Sesshoumaru-sama?" She was slightly relieved to know her voice sounded normal that time.

"Hn?" Sesshoumaru was still recovering from her high pitched squeal. '_At least she sounds better now_,' he bitterly remarked.

"You're not going to skin me… are you?" Kagome piped in a soft whisper.

"Quit being childish Miko," he chided with his icy harsh tone. He heard her sigh with what seemed to be relief. "This one was trying to inform you that we've entered my land, and will reach the open sea shortly after midday begins. We will then travel by air."

"By air? But I can't fly!" Kagome exclaimed incredulously. '_Where did he get such an idea that I can fly?_' She then briefly recalled the incident that happened early yesterday morning regarding '_joking around._' Kagome grimaced, '_Oh Kami… I hope he doesn't use that… oh please, oh please!_' She clapped her hands together and silently prayed. She didn't want to be tossed around like a rag doll and be pinned to a tree again—it wasn't very pleasant.

"Then you'll have to swim," Sesshoumaru casually remarked. Unknowingly to Sesshoumaru a light smirk adorned his face, but of course Kagome didn't see it.

Kagome stopped in her tracks and stared at his back incredulously—"What?" she squeaked. "B-but! How far of a swim is that?" She dashed ahead to walk side by side with Sesshoumaru. "I don't know where we're going!"

"We're heading into the land of Nyratar," he simply stated.

"Nyratar? Where's that? It doesn't sound very Japanese," Kagome tested the odd words on her lips. "But that doesn't matter—I have no means of getting there!" She threw her arms in the air dramatically. "I'm certainly not going to swim!"

Sesshoumaru ignored her remarks and quickened his stride—if they were to get to Nyratar on schedule, she would certainly need to learn how to fly. "Hurry your pace Miko, we will miss our meeting hour if we delay any longer."

"Hold it! I am _not_ taking another step until you tell me how exactly I'm going to reach Nyratar!" Kagome stomped to a stop and grounded the soles of her feet on the dirt. She watched with mild aggravation as Sesshoumaru came to a swift stop. "Well?" Kagome tapped her feet impatiently. She watched him turn around to face her with his signature mask—within a blink of an eye, she watched helplessly as Sesshoumaru charged at her with his inhuman speed. '_Oh Kami!_' Kagome let out a shriek of fear thinking her life will end there because of her stubborn attitude. Her mind went blank as she felt the air escape her lungs when his body collided with hers.

"Quit your screeching Miko or I will silence you with force," Sesshoumaru hissed with mild frustration seeping through his collected demeanor.

Kagome's clenched eyes slowly pried apart to find his armor greeting vision. She felt odd—chilled wind caressed her body and her legs felt weak and unstable. "What in the world?" She looked over her shoulder to find herself staring at treetops from midair. The blood drained from her face and her vision swirled distortedly—her knees gave out from under her. The queasy feeling of falling hit her system and her body grew numb and unresponsive, "_oh Kami_" she whispered frightfully as her body began to tilt over. Before she leaned over any further, she felt a muscular arm hook around her waist and pull her towards the armor she saw only moments ago.

"Keep still," she heard Sesshoumaru order with his emotionless tone and held her body close to his. Kagome couldn't form words in her swimming mind much less than trying to articulate it. She numbly wrapped her arms around his hips and gripped onto the backside of his sash. Her body was tingling and she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing and hid her face between his chest and shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly through her nose—it helped slightly and it regained her strength, but she was still scared to her core.

"So…" Kagome mumbled against the sleeves of the kimono. "I guess I'm flying now," she sheepishly joked. She felt the pressure of his chest changed briefly to what seem like a scoff. "It's not every day a human gets to fly without a plane, you know!"

"Plane?" Sesshoumaru tested another unfamiliar word on his lips. It was rare that there were words he didn't know about. And frankly, he doesn't like the unknown. "Why is it that you speak of such odd words, Miko?"

"Well, a plane is a giant metal bird that moves from a mixture of oil," Kagome relaxed against his body—she was slowly regaining her strength and adjusting to flying on his ki cloud now that she was no longer focused on the altitude. "It's from my time in the future. It's really something… it can go much higher than where we're at right now. I suppose you wouldn't see it for another few hundred years from now."

Sesshoumaru nodded and kept silent. He briefly recalled that she was a time traveler, but he didn't know too much about it—he would have to ask her later on in their travels. "Hn," it was getting close to midday, and they had hardly covered any of his land—he would need to quicken the pace. "This one suggests you to hold on, Miko."

Kagome looked up to question his command, "Wh-" she began, but once again the air was knocked out of her lungs when she collided into his body as he doubled the speed. "Just how many times are you going to do that today?" she hissed with mild annoyance.

"How many times are you going to be unaware of your surroundings, or situation Miko?" He retorted. "It is a wonder how you survived against Naraku."

Kagome furrowed her brows in anger and opened her mouth to speak, only to close her mouth in a sadden state. "Inuyasha and my friends did all the work… Kikyou too… I've only come so far because of them."

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow at her comment, '_She still deems herself unworthy to claim the defeat of Naraku_.' He remembered the death of Naraku, the fight that the group had to endure, and the disappearance of Kagome. When he spotted her return only recently, it intrigued him to see Kagome and Inuyasha together—after all, didn't Inuyasha love Kikyou as well? "You mention the dead miko with honor… why is that?"

"Because… she was the one who began changing Inuyasha… she was the one who saved Kohaku after the jewel shard was taken from him… because… she is what Inuyasha saw in me…" her voice faded to a soft whisper in the floating wind. "Without her, there wouldn't have been me."

"Without you, she would not have _lived_ again," Sesshoumaru reminded. "If I do remember correctly Miko, she regained life after receiving a part of yours." He didn't know what it was about Kagome that fascinated him, but the close proximity between them—their body touching, that has thrown him off his usual indifferent attitude, but he wasn't going to let her know that.

"I suppose you're right Sesshoumaru. But I don't know," she whispered. She couldn't help but feel depressed over mentioning Kikyou. She was jealous—enough though Kikyou has passed for good.

-0-

"Inuyasha… will you come down to speak to me for a short while?" A feminine voice called from ground below where Inuyasha rested on a tree.

Inuyasha peered down with a cracked eye, "Yeah. Sure." He leaped down effortlessly to greet his friend—his lover. "What do you need Yumiko?" His voice was soft and apologetic—he never meant to deceive her. He really thought they might be an item after Kagome disappeared… he thought she was never going to return.

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to see you," Yumiko gave him a sheepish smile. Her long dark brown hair was neatly braided and hung over her shoulder. "I've… missed you," she whispered softly.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah… Listen, Yumiko. I don't think we should be seeing each other anymore… Kagome's returned." He hung his shoulders shamefully. He knew what he was saying was heartless and cruel to the sweet girl. "Yumiko, the one I love is Kik—Kagome, we should've never done what we did. I'm sorry." He watched with regret when her bright green eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"I understand," Yumiko reached for Inuyasha's right hand and held it in hers. "I knew this would happen if Kagome-sama ever came home. I wouldn't dare to try to break your relationship with her," she whispered in an understanding tone. "I came to tell you that I'm travelling to a village north of here, maybe you'll stop by one day?"

"Of course," he reached out pulled Yumiko in his arms. "I'm so sorry things have turned out this way, Yumiko. Please take care of yourself," he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Yumiko nodded and stepped out of his embrace to head back to the village. She casted a longing stare at Inuyasha before finally convincing herself that it was best for the both of them. She sighed mournfully at her loss of her first love—maybe she deserved it for comforting Inuyasha in his time of despair. The soft gust of wind fluttered between the folds of her kimono and carried the scent back to Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha's eyes widen at the trespassing scent. His golden eyes bore harshly at her back—something was not right.

-0-

The sun was setting, casting a blanket of gold and orange over the horizon. Sesshoumaru and Kagome had just finished taking their last break before they depart over the ocean, from there, it'll be impossible to rest until they reach their destination.

"Ready?" Sesshoumaru summoned his cloud effortlessly and hovered patiently over the sandy beach. "We will reach Nyratar tonight."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah… the Elf land? I wonder how different it will be from Japan."

Sesshoumaru kept silent. He hasn't visited Nyratar for over half a century now; it would be hard to describe the ever evolving society of Nyratar. He brought himself out of his musings as he watched Kagome clumsily climb on his cloud. She stumbled unsteadily until Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her once more. "Have your back face me," he spun her around and kept her steady without having her body pressed onto his—it was getting slight unpleasant for him.

"Why?" Kagome piped curiously as he began to ascend his cloud.

"You'll find out," he briefly stated before ignoring her questions once again and began to ascend into the sky and over the sea.

Kagome watched with great awe as the sun began to slowly creep down toiling waves of the sea. The rainbow hues of orange and yellow ray warmed her skin and the colors danced merrily on her eyes. "It is beautiful, Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered breathlessly. From all the sunsets she's watched from the East, watching the sun set from the West was stunning. She subconsciously leaned back to press her back against his chest, "You know… I wish Inuyasha can see this."

"He has before," Sesshoumaru gritted through his teeth—he was suddenly very aware of her body pressing against his and the reason for it peeved him greatly. He hasn't been with a woman to satisfy his basic needs for at least a century, '_We would need to fix that in Nyratar_…'

"He has? When?" Kagome eye's met his well-defined, slender jaw. '_He's…_ _angry_.' She saw the tension in his jaws and opted to remain silent for the rest of the trip. "Nevermind," she whispered and adverted her attention back to the setting sun. '_Never in my wildest dreams would I think of watching the sun set with Sesshoumaru…_'

/

**JR-** Thank you Venita on Dokuga, and Loveinthebattlefield on Fanfiction for always reviewing my story! I know I'm a horrible updater, but I got through Finals week and have the entire summer off—except for working of course. To my readers, please review—it really does motivate me to write more!

What can I do to make the story better for you?


	5. Welcome to Nyratar

**JR-** Thank you for the reads, and reviews! I know it's uneventful and mediocre still, but I promise there will be adventure in there… this is just a leading up to it kind of thing :)

_Welcome to Nyratar_

"We're here," Sesshoumaru nodded at the barren sea before the two. The sun had set for hours now, and they have yet stopped for another rest.

Kagome stared at the crashing waves in front of them. She kept silent as his cloud began to descend towards the water, "Ses-shoumaru? You do know that there's nothing here right?" A chill shot up her spine at the thought of crashing and burning… and drowning at sea. Sesshoumaru's silence didn't help her one bit—"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Miko, I'm aware there _appears_ to be nothing in front of us," Sesshoumaru let out an annoyed sigh. "If patience is one of your traits, you would've waited until the portal opens." They came to a stop, hovering a few inches above the dancing waves—"_Nyratar kin tou_" he rumbled deeply from his chest.

She shivered from his deep baritone whisper subconsciously. For a brief moment there, she felt bashful for noticing the proximity between them but she caught herself. '_Baka! He's like your brother-in-law!_' she chided herself. Putting this odd issue aside and focused on the even before her and the one who confuses her. The air before shimmered and pulsed in waves like a drop of water disturbing still water. Slowly, yet surely a hole began to open and expand with each passing second. "Wow…" the portal grew large enough for her to glimpse at the new world and she was mesmerized.

"Miko, there's no turning back until our mission is accomplished," without a warning, Sesshoumaru stepped into the portal—leaving Kagome behind with his diminishing cloud.

"Wait!" Kagome gasped in horror when she realized that the cloud began to dissipate—she snatched one of his sleeves and launched herself into the portal after him. "YAH!" She screamed harshly once she landed on her knees through the portal, "Your cloud was disappearing before I could step through!" Her hands gripped the dark, fertile dirt beneath her and noticed two pairs of feet before her—one belonging to Sesshoumaru and the other…

"She is the one who will aid you, milord?" The voice's owner incredulously asked—her voice as smooth as silk. The creature wearing the sandals woven from golden thread stared down at Kagome with piercing grey eyes, "Is she capable for such a task?" She asked Sesshoumaru disregarding, or uncaring of Kagome's ability to hear their conversation.

"She'll do," Sesshoumaru briefly spoke and brushed passed both females.

"I'm still here you know," Kagome dusted herself from the dirt on her clothes and looked up, and shock donned her face. "Wow," Kagome breathed out in surprise.

"Wow to you too, human Miko," the female nodded her head in acknowledgement. "I am Ysahir, the Elven Princess of Nyratar." A princess indeed, on the crown of her head laid a tiara woven from silk and embedded with gems Kagome haven't seen before. Ysahir's slender, narrow face breathed elegance, her long dark pine colored hair contrasted against her beige skin and grey eyes. She smiled warmly at Kagome, "Come… we will head to the Grand Tree. The _Kadin _waits."

Speechless, Kagome followed blindly behind the enchanting elf—this was all too exciting, too _new_ for her. It seems like everything in this land has a life force of its own. The tendrils of vines on trees seem to sway curiously towards her direction in the absence of wind or breeze, the flowers in a myriad of exotic shapes and colors seem to turn to her—displaying their sensual petals for the world to see. Everywhere around her was covered in luscious, dark green leaves and vibrant, bright colors caught her eye. And with every step she took, a prevailing surge began to course through her body.

"Human Miko, what is your name?" Ysahir tossed a brief glance above her shoulder and brought Kagome out of her musing.

"Uh—Kagome," still speechless, Kagome tried her best to keep up with the long, elegant strides of the elven princess. "Why does it seem like… everything is looking at me?"

"Because they are, Kagome" she extended her arm to the plants and shrubs near her hip and slide her hands through the lush leaves. "Everything here is connected to our _Yanira_. She is the one who breathes us life and supplies our land with a bounty of food."

"Yanira? What's that?" Kagome cocked her head to the side in confusion; all these new terms were confusing her even further.

"Yes, _Yanira_ is something like your Kami—but she is one with everything, everyone and keeps every aspect of our life balanced," she whispered longingly. Her sweet voice began to darken, "But something has trespassed into our land and _Yanira_ has grown weak with infection and untimely death…"

"Do you know what's hurting your land?" Kagome questioned with curiosity.

"Hush now, child. It is _our_ land, and it is not safe to speak of that here. We are near the Grand Tree where the _Kadin_ will speak to you," Ysahir chided Kagome like a mother would scold her child.

Kagome nodded dumbfounded but did as she told and remained quiet throughout the rest of their walk towards the Grand Tree. She spotted Sesshoumaru strolling through the land easily and knowingly—like he's been here before. Slowly, but surely the Grand Tree emerged through the dense forest and stole her breath away as she stood on the hill.

The sun casted luminescent rays through the gaps of the leaves of the tree—giving it an ethereal, untouchable glow. Large, rustic vines twirled around the trunk of the tree and up towards the canopy where hundreds of exotic birds flew in groups without a worry to the world. At the trunk of the tree laid a palace made of smoothed stone embedded deep into the side of the Grand Tree. Around the roots of the tree were hundreds of smaller buildings made of stone and wood—making it a city of wood and stone. "This… is enchanting," Kagome gasped in awe. She's been through all over Feudal Japan and knew what beauty was, but what she saw before her was entirely out of this world.

"Come Kagome, you must not dawdle," Ysahir beckoned her to follow in haste.

-0-

"Announce me to the _Kadin_, our guests have arrived," Ysahir ordered a servant guarding a carved double door with embedded metals and gems. The servant bowed lowly and partly opened the door and entered briefly before coming out, telling them to enter.

"Father, my beloved _Kadin_. The InuYoukai Prince of the West and his company have arrived," she greeted with affection. Behind the lavishly decorated desk, stood a man taller than Sesshoumaru, with shoulders sturdy and wide, carrying golden silk cape.

"Thank you, my child," his voice boomed in the silent study. He turned around to greet his guests, "Thank you for coming Prince Sesshoumaru." His tall frame and elegance surprised her for what seemed like the millionth time.

"How are you elves?" Kagome finally exploded from bottled up amazement. "I thought elves were supposed to be short, chunky and dwarf looking with long beards! Like Keebler elves on those packaged of cookies!" Her eyes were wide with shock and uncertainty—'_Oops…_'

The Kadin chuckled, "The Keeblers Elves are a cousin of ours in the deep South of the mainland far West of here. Though they may be short and chunky as you say, I wasn't aware that they make this thing you call… '_cookies?_' Are you well acquainted with them, Kagome?"

Kagome stared at him with a blank expression, '_Seriously?_' She couldn't help but want to kick herself in the ass later—'_I wonder if the cartoon elves are how they really look like…_'

"Ignore her, _Kadin_. She is a wary one. I wish to rest for the night and reacquaint myself with Princess Ysahir. If you would brief this human Miko here for this one," Sesshoumaru offered in his icy tone betraying no emotion.

The King of Elves nodded, "Ysahir, take the Western Prince to the chambers adjacent to yours and serve him well. It has been a long time since he's visited us." Ysahir nodded and brushed her fingers tentatively along Sesshoumaru's biceps and beckoned him to follow her with a seductive grin.

Kagome blushed brightly, 'Did he just ask the King to sleep with his daughter?' She turned sharply on her heel and glared daggers at Sesshoumaru's back until they disappeared through the door. '_What a jerk_,' she hissed in her mind.

"Kagome," the Kadin called for her attention. "You mustn't feel despair for their coupling. It is only natural." He smiled at her with a warm understanding tone.

She blushed and shrugged, "I supposed, milord. Say, how do you know my name anyway? I don't believe we've ever met before."

The Kadin smiled, "I know everything, my sweet girl. I am the _Kadin_ of Nyratar—it is only natural for me to know all the details of my inhabitants on the land." He stepped closer to Kagome—his frame towering over hers. "Come, we shall discuss our important matters without Sesshoumaru. Come sit here," he gestured at a low cushioned chair. She did as asked and sat patiently as he took his seat in front of her and stared at him with his eyes.

Kagome noticed his eyes were grey—a murky grey in which those who have lost their eyesight's odd murky color. '_It wouldn't be nice to ask…_,' she smiled and bowed her head at the King of Elves. "What is it that you need from me, my King?"

"An extermination," his friendly tone grew serious. "We are in a dire need to rid our land of this existence that has been spewing death all over _Yanira_'s work. I, no… _we_ need you and Sesshoumaru to kill this one called _Curome_."

'_Curome? Why does that name sound so familiar?_'

/

**JR-** Thanks for reading, please leave some comments!


	6. Welcome to Nyratar II: Brief Glance

_Welcome to Nyratar II: Brief Glance of Culture_

"An extermination," his friendly tone grew serious. "We are in a dire need to rid our land of this existence that has been spewing death all over _Yanira_'s work. I, no… _we_ need you and Sesshoumaru to kill this one called _Curome_."

'_Curome? Why does that name sound so familiar?_' Her body grew numb and a foretelling shiver shocked up her spine. "Do… we really have to kill that person, your highness? Stopping someone from hurting is one thing, but killing?" She closed her eyes and turned her face away from the king and whispered solemnly, "Killing is such a horrible deed. I've… shed too much blood in my lifetime."

A hearty laugh rumbled from the Elven king, "Haven't we all, my dear girl? In order to take our first breath, something… someone must die and transfer their energy to us." He walked over to the ornate glass window of his private study and beckoned her to stand by him. "Tell me, what do you see?"

Kagome studied the immaculate span of greenery and houses in the large valley. In the distance, she spotted villagers, young and old going about their daily chores. At a closer distance she spotted the palace garden and the gardener busy tending to his task. "I see… that it's lively. Everyone seems like they have something they're supposed to do."

The King nodded, "That you are right. Everyone, including you are predestined to overcome certain obstacles. Your _tneik_ is much brighter than the common folk. The brighter the _tneik_, the more weigh you have in this world."

"_Tneik_?"

"It is aura, of sorts. Healers and mystics must train for decades to attain this ability to see one's predestined aura and of course," he spread his arms out and smiled, "the members of the Royal family are gifted with this sight."

"Ah, I see. But why is mine brighter? Is it because I'm the reincarnation of another miko?" Kagome glumly questioned. '_It seems… even after her death, my life is intertwined with Kikyou's._'

"That is for you to find out, Kagome. Your heart is heavy with regret and darkness, isn't it?" He peered deeply into her eyes—searching and successfully finding her dirty little secrets locked deep within her head.

Kagome's eyes widen, "W-what? No! Of course not. I don't have anything to regret! I'm happily in love with Inuyasha… I love him. Truly." She pressed her hand to her chest to show her sincerity, but the Kadin just smiled knowingly.

"You must be tired. Tiika will show you to the dining hall and to your resting chamber. The details of your upcoming journey will be further discussed with Sesshoumaru in the morning." The Kadin summoned for Tiika, an elven watermaid who appeared almost instantly by the ornate door.

"My liege, how may I be of service?" Tiika bowed her head in respect, her silver hair sliding past her shoulders.

"Give this little one a tour of the castle and then show her to her resting chamber, and perhaps enlighten her about our culture," the Kadin waved his hand in dismissal and resumed his devious task of reading through scrolls on his desk.

Kagome absently bowed her head and followed Tiika. This was all still too much for her to take in. From leaving Inuyasha, to traveling to Sesshoumaru, to meeting elves that were utmost not Keebler elf looking whatsoever. She let out a troubled sigh, '_This will be a long week_.'

-0-

"Do you have any questions, milady?" Tiika smiled at her master's guest.

For the past hour, the two ladies have visited countless rooms of the palace. There were the necessity rooms like courtroom, dining hall, kitchen, the spar room and bathing rooms… and then there were those odd rooms for skill honing like alchemy, magic, flying and even mind reading. There were so many questions reeling in Kagome's mind that she couldn't phantom what to ask first. But there was one thing she was very curious about though…

"I'm sorry. It may be rude to ask… but why are affections between male and female so… open around here?" Kagome flinched at her harsh question and fidgeted slightly, '_Dang it. I hope that doesn't sound too snobby. I should've thought it over!_'

Tiika laughed merrily turned to face Kagome and pulled her into an embrace and slipped one of her hands under Kagome's chin and lifted her gaze to meet her own emerald ones. "It is not limited to only male and female, sweet lady," Tiika whispered softly and brushed her lips against the corner of Kagome's lips.

Kagome gasped with shocked wide eyes and leaped back, "What! What did you do that for?" Her face flushed red and how she wished she could just die at that moment. "You're very beautiful, but I only like men!" She blurted out.

Tiika laughed merrily, "Sweet lady. You must understand something. Come, follow me."

Kagome felt a cold shiver run up her spine and shuttered, '_Oh boy…_' Still shaken from the kiss, she warily followed Tiika to another corridor. Along the way, Kagome received some very intensive stares from male elves. She couldn't help but wonder if something was out of the blue… well then again, at the moment, she is walking amongst elves.

"This is the Nursing wing, where all elven babies are brought to the world… but milady, you should know something," Tiika stopped before the large double door and asked for Kagome's attention. "You must have noticed the stares you've been getting from our males here, is that right?" Kagome nodded. "Well, there is a condition being Elven and… here you will find out," Tiika pushed the ornate doors open to reveal a room filled with… humans?

Kagome gasped, "What in the heavens?"

"Do you see now, lady Kagome?" Tiika waved her hand towards a couple, a male elf and a heavily pregnant human female. Kagome watched in amazement as the male dotted on the females every whim and need and showered her with his utmost affection, and attention. From another side of the room, there was another couple but the female human of this relationship was not too far along into her pregnancy. Everywhere she looked, the pregnant females… were human.

"I… I don't really understand, Tiika. Why are humans in Nyratar?"

Tiika chuckled, "Sweet lady, open your eyes. How is it that you cannot see the beauty before you?" She motioned for Kagome to follow her into the large chamber and up the raised platform located in the center. On it, there laid a pregnant female in early labor. Tiika whispered kind words into the human's ears and she responded with a grateful smile. "You are ready, let us help you begin your destiny," Tiika motioned for two other female elves. "Take her to the labor chambers, treat her well." The two elves smiled and nodded, and gently escorted the human and her mate away.

"I understand the beauty of life and all, Tiika. But why is it that human females here get pregnant? What about the elves?" Kagome's innocent question struck a nerve, but it was all the work of _Yanira_ and Kagome wasn't to blame.

"Because, female elves are born infertile, and we are of rare birth. You see, _Yanira_ gave us the gift of Sight for a reason—it is for our males to find their rightful, pure _human_ mates to continue our existence. For every birth of a female elf, there may have been two to three dozen male elves born. For every human female, she can only birth one once in her lifetime before she too, becomes infertile from the male elf's seed."

Kagome was speechless. Such beautiful beings lived on such a fine line of extinction and yet they are wonderfully peaceful. "Wow… what will become of the human mothers?"

"They are loved by their mates, and will raise the elven children and pass their lives until they are claimed by _Yanira_ of old age," Tiika gave Kagome a sad smile. "If _Yanira_ claims they are worthy to bear elven blood, they are treated with respect and love by their mates. But sadly, elves live twice as long as the typical human life span."

"Are… the babies, half elf and half human? Like Hanyous?" Kagome couldn't help but ask. Are the children treated with respect? Where the human females forced into motherhood?

"I know what you are worried about, dear lady. But we elves do not force our will upon humans. The females here are willing to bear the seed, fully knowing of the consequences. As for their children, they are of full elven blood."

"Why? Is there something special about elven… seed?" Kagome blushed at the topic.

"It is unknown why _Yanira_ has chosen this path for all of us, this is our way of life. You must be wary of your surroundings while you're here lady Kagome. There are small bands rogue elves in the wilderness who kidnap human females and force them to bear their seed, so you must stay near Prince Sesshoumaru at all times possible," Yanira warned with a stern tone.

"That is why we so openly display our affection, because life here is very limited and _Yanira_ teaches us to love all. We, female elves are infertile and are unable to bear… so we do our best to comfort those who are grieving for the loss of their mates, and those who are not chosen to pass on their seed, and… those for fun," Yanira winked cutely at Kagome, who in return blushed madly.

"Come, you must be tired, I'll show you to your chambers."

Kagome once again followed her guide. It amazed her to learn about their culture, but it pained her to know that Tiika yearned to bear a child, and yet she couldn't because it is the way she was created. She marveled at intelligence of _Yanira_, the mystical being who ruled the land here. Kagome understood if elves were able to repopulate like humans, they can easily overpower the human population and they would dominate the world, and perhaps the Youkai as well. For once in a very long time, Kagome felt proud to be a human—proud to be herself.

"Ah, here we are," Tiika tapped on the door before them. "Here are your chambers, and if you need me please do use this leaf." She held up a leaf made of silver.

"Eh? A leaf?" Kagome examined the leaf with curiosity, "What does it do?"

Tiika giggled, "You blow on it like so," she brought it to her lips and blew a tune. "It has minor enchantment on it with my blood. It alerts me that my presence is required." She handed the silver leaf to Kagome. "I do wish you get a good rest, my sweet lady. Have a fair night." Tiika bid her farewell and disappeared down the corridor, leaving Kagome on her own in this foreign castle.

Kagome pushed aside the door to reveal an immaculate room filled with wonder pastel colored fabrics, a feathered stuffed futon on a platform, cushions, rugs, mirrors and a short table with what seems to be makeup. She stood in awe at the wondrous generosity of her hosts. She snootily half expected her room to be wooden and hard, but it was very different. '_I should be open minded! When have I turned into such a materialistic person?_' She shook her head in disappointment of herself and closed the doors behind her. To her left, she noticed another wooden door leading somewhere else.

"Hmm… I wonder what that could be?" Wearily, she opened the door and was welcomed by a wonderful warm mist of air. It was no other than a bathroom, with a platform tub encased by flat rocks, and under it a pit to put heated coals or firewood. She looked over at what she thought was a toilet and glanced down. "Wow, it's they're version of a toilet…" It may not have flushing water, but the bucket and well pump next to it solved the problem of "flushing."

"Another door?" Kagome crinkled her nose and shrugged. '_It couldn't hurt to find out more, right?_' Opening the door slowing, she stepped into another room without a sound of her entrance. The room was similarly decorated like hers, but much larger and filled with vibrant red and black fabrics and décor. And there on the floor, she spotted some scattered clothes and she raised an eyebrow. '_Where am I?_' Her eyes followed the trail of discarded clothes and onto the bed…

'_Oh my heavens!_' Kagome held in her gasp of shock. There laid a half clothed Sesshoumaru with closed eyes and furrowed eyebrows, and with the beautiful Ysahir mounting him with all her beauty exposed. Kagome was frozen in her spot. What was she to do in this situation? She felt her breath quicken from her shock and nervousness and forced herself to take silent breaths. '_Oh dear Kami. Oh my god!_' Her gaze was locked onto the elven princess riding Sesshoumaru's shaft and she couldn't help but marvel at the exotic scene before her. Her body grew hot and numb, after just a few mere seconds of watching and was heated. '_I've got to get out of there!_' She glanced behind her briefly to assess her position and placed a hand on the door frame, she looked up again only to find Sesshoumaru staring at her with hooded eyes and still being pleasured by the princess. He held onto her gaze, with his uninterested one. A small smirk appeared on his face when he trailed his hand up Ysahir's luscious hips and latched onto an exposed breast from Kagome's view. He pinched her harden nipple eliciting a pleasurable moan from Ysahir—all the while his eyes never leaving Kagome's.

Kagome's body grew numb once again, Sesshoumaru was toying with her. Somehow, she found her strength to break his gaze and quickly returned into the bath chamber, closing the door shut behind her. "Oh dear kami," she mustered and buried her face in her hands. Her heart pounded ferociously in her chest and she… she just couldn't think of anything else to say or do. She shook her head again with her face in her palms. "I cannot believe I just saw that!" She recalls the smirk Sesshoumaru gave her—he taunted her… and that stirred something within her. Something she rather not think about at this current moment. All she wanted now was a bath and some sleep… and she damn will make sure she locks the door to Sesshoumaru's room from the bath chamber.

"Oh my god," she whispered again. "Sango will not believe this."

/

**JR**- Lol :3 Another somewhat unadventurous chapter, the journey will come soon!


End file.
